


Ditched Dinners and Dreams

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma really looks forward to family dinner. Like... really looks forward to it. Swan Queen.</p><p>                       ~~~</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: "Henry ditches out on SwanMills family dinner night for a date with Violet.... Emma still wants to have it without Henry there, but isn't sure how to ask without sounding super needy..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Since returning from the Underworld and realizing that she and Hook weren't compatible, Emma's favorite activity, and the thing she looked forward to most, was family dinner at Mifflin with Henry and Regina. Her relationship with her sons other mother had strengthened with each hardship faced and, slowly but surely, Emma began to have less than platonic thoughts about her friend. 

By less than platonic, she meant she was head over heels in love with Regina, and she had no idea what to do. She wanted to take the chance yet was terrified of rejection. The sex dreams were vivid and left her gasping for air, simply laying eyes on Regina left her dazed, and god forbid she caught a whiff of Regina's perfume. Though her feelings were deep, she kept it to herself mostly. Although she couldn't help the occasional stare or day dream. Before she ever got too worked up about spilling the beans, Emma talked herself out of it, thinking that she couldn't ruin what they had, which was great. So she continued to show up every Friday, shovel whatever delicious dish Regina concocted that week into her mouth, then sat in the study with Regina, drinking wine or beer and talking until Henry was in a deep slumber and Regina forced her to stay the night because "it's too late to drive and you're tipsy, Emma", which was untrue because she handled liquor like a champ. So she just smiled, knowing it was Regina's way of showing affection.

With all that in mind, it was safe to say that Emma's smile is genuine as she strolls up the walkway to the mansions front door, rings, and waits. The door opens to reveal Regina looking put together and simply amazing, as always. Emma takes a second to sneakily take the woman in, but her content and goofy smile is shut down the moment she spots apologetic embarrassment in Regina's eyes.

"Emma, I was about to call you. Henry just texted me to say he wished to have dinner with Violet tonight so I guess family dinner is canceled. I'm sorry you went through the trouble of driving over." Regina grimaces, and damn even that expression looks sexy on her goddess-like face. The second thought that immediately runs through her head is panic driven. She looks forward to the dinners all week long. It's the time where she can smile freely and genuinely, and laugh like nobody is watching, and its partly Regina who makes her feel giddy and happy.

Emma scratches the back of her neck and quickly tries to come up with some reasoning as to why Regina should give up a now free night to spend it with her. She pretends to cough before she stutters, "Oh man, that's too bad cause my mom and dad are having date night tonight and I don't want to risk being scarred for life again so I guess I'll just have to eat a burger and fries with a large milkshake at Granny's."

Bingo, Emma thinks as Regina's eyes narrow and she sternly replies, "Emma, the doctor told you that your cholesterol was borderline and that you needed to eat healthier. Do you ever listen?"

Of course she did! She'd been ordering diet soda instead of regular soda. Regina's hands land on her hips as she continues, "That will not do. Come in. I'll cook us something and we can watch one of those silly game shows you like so much."

"Oh, I don't want to impose..." She trails off as she's already kicking off her sneakers and placing them neatly onto the mat Regina designated for shoes. She learned that lesson the hard way. 

"You're never an imposition, Emma." It's whispered quietly, almost like Regina didn't mean for Emma to hear it, but she did and her heart swelled just a bit. The night was perfect from then on out. They cooked, laughing as Emma blew flour at Regina as they rolled the fresh pasta for the lasagna, which is Emma's favorite. They were in relative peace, ribbing each other and teasing, especially about Emma's grand adventures chasing Storybrooke's pets around Main Street. They watched some Match Game, Family Feud, and The Price is Right, and Emma's bellowing laugh could probably be heard in the center of town when Regina snorted at some of the antics. Henry breezed through later and kissed their cheeks before running off to bed, which is when Emma decided that she should get home. Regina walked her to the front door but stopped her exit with a hand on a muscular bicep. 

"Emma, I had a great time tonight, just you and I." The kind words and it's genuine delivery made Emma feel ten feet tall. She's used to people needing her for help then discarding her like an old toy. It was common when your title is "The Savior". But with Regina, she always felt like plain, old Emma, and as strange as it sounds, that's all Emma wants. To hear that Regina enjoys spending time with her, without any obligation to do so, was refreshing and truly made her week, month, or maybe even her year, as pathetic as it may sound.

"I had an awesome time too. Thanks for the lasagna and the company. You didn't have to do that so thanks." Emma snaps her mouth closed before more word vomit tumbles out. Regina bites her lower lip and, for about a second, Emma wishes her could be that lip. Regina looks nervous, which in turn makes her nervous, but she puts on a shy smile and adds, "Hey, you alright, Regina?"

"Yes," The brunette seems startled for a moment before straightening, looking completely confident and not displaying the shyness Emma witnessed moments before. Regina continued, "I was just wondering if you'd like to do that again, perhaps in a dimly lit restaurant next time."

Emma's heart jumps and almost blasts through her chest because Regina's words sound oddly like she's being asked out. "Um, like a girls night?"

"No, Emma." And now Regina chuckles merrily and shakes her head, and Emma can practically hear Regina calling her an idiot. "I meant as in a date, like a romantic evening. I'm asking you out, Emma."

Well damn, dreams really do come true, don't they?


	2. Dinners that Don't End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So: Maras prompt: Regina takes Emma out to that Italian place she never wanted to go alone and Emma takes Regina to her favorite spot in Storybrooke after their perfect date"

Just like Regina had joked about, Tony's restaurant is dimly lit with candles and the well known checkered cloths line each table. It truly resembles the Disney movie, which may have thrown Emma off center years ago but her life has become a circus since then. Aliens could touch down on Main Street and she wouldn't bat an eyelash. 

She isn't paying much attention to the decor though, not when Regina Mills is sitting in front of her wearing a tight black dress that accentuates curves Emma hadn't know she had. Regina's hair was short again, which just brought such nostalgia and reminded her of when they first met, and her makeup was light but flawless as always. 

As always, the conversation flows nicely as they banter and joke and tell stories. By the time they've gobbled up the dessert and finished arguing over who pays, which is a fight Regina will always win cause that one little glare could shut down any argument, Emma's thinking of a way to extend the night. They just had dinner, as like a couple, and she's not ready to part ways. 

"Hey, you wanna see something?" Regina tilts her head curiously but eventually nods. "Uh, cool. It's at your house."

Regina drove them to the restaurant instead of meeting at the place, which Emma just let herself believe that that was because Regina was trying to seduce her. They drive to Mifflin and Emma nervously wrings her hands. She was a closed off person when it came her past. She shared tidbits but she wasn't emotional, or at least she tried not to be most of the time. But tonight, she wants to share with Regina something personal that could possibly bring them closer.

Regina pulls into the driveway smoothly then looks to Emma for further instruction. She tells her, "It's parked in front."

Regina's eyes dart to said location and she scrunches her nose. "The death trap?"

"Yeah, my Bug. I know it's staying together by duck tape and a lot of hope, but that car means so much to me." Emma smiles shyly as she watches Regina's face go slack with understanding. "That hunk of junk was my home for a long while. It sheltered me. It brought me to Neal, and while my relationship with him went sour, it's the reason we have Henry. That car was my hope when I was younger."

The car goes silent and Emma wonders if she's said too much, but suddenly Regina's eyes begin to glisten, which is certainly a turn of events. Regina whispers, "I'm so sorry, Emma, that I've given it those nicknames. They were just little jokes but now knowing what it means to you, I feel so awful."

"Hey, no. That stuff doesn't bother me. Promise. That's not why I told you." Emma sighs heavily. "In New York, you opened up to me about your struggles with being good, and I just wanted to give you a piece of me in return. Give and take, right? Plus, I didn't want the night to end, if I'm being honest."

Regina's bright white teeth clamp onto her lower lip and she looks like she knows she's about to fluster Emma. "Henry is with your parents so the night can go on until morning."

"Oh, uh--"

"Want a night cap, Emma?"

"Hell yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
